


Drummers Hit It Harder

by wannabehipster



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Erica is a cat, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Warped Tour inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 18:18:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/890358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabehipster/pseuds/wannabehipster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Danny is the singer, Jackson the bassist, Scott the lead guitarist, Isaac the rhythm guitarist, and Stiles is the drummer.<br/>Allison and Lydia are the kind of girlfriends who fly out to visit their boyfriends on tour, Derek is the merchandise dude and Erica is the cat who everybody loves.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drummers Hit It Harder

**Author's Note:**

> Danny is the singer, Jackson the bassist, Scott the lead guitarist, Isaac the rhythm guitarist, and Stiles is the drummer.  
> Allison and Lydia are the kind of girlfriends who fly out to visit their boyfriends on tour, Derek is the merchandise dude and Erica is the cat who everybody loves.

They're on the last song of their set and Stiles can feel the crowd buzzing with anticipation. Scott and Isaac are tuning their guitars to a ridiculously obscure chord while Danny and Jackson reach over the edge of the stage to hold as many as hands as possible. Stiles' shirt is damp with sweat so he peels it off, tossing it backstage so somebody can at least dry it out, and the thousands of fans scream with delight. He flushes (the reaction of his fans never fails to do that) and he hears Scott whisper “ready” into his ear piece that's connected to the rest of the band. Stiles takes a deep breath and lifts his drumsticks– poised for battle.

  
  


“Are you ready to rock, New York City?” Danny yells into his microphone and the crowd shouts back their approval; Stiles feels the devotion crash into him like a tidal wave. He bangs out the intro with all the vigor he can muster, Jackson and Isaac following suit; Scott starting to play soon after. Danny's voice floats across the stage and into the crowd, crooning out the first verse with his dimpled smile (Stiles is betting at least one girl faints before the song is over; it happens every show, sadly).

  
  


Stiles is thankful for his endurance (it was built up by his years of flailing constantly) because the song is getting progressively heavier as they near the end. Stiles dares to tear his gaze from his drums, taking in the sight before him. Jackson and Isaac are moving around each other– taunting each other with sharp smirks and fingers dancing across the strings of their respective instruments, Scott is hunched over his guitar with his fingers flying through his complicated solo, and Danny is jumping along with the crowd– holding the microphone out to the fans so they can shout out the lyrics to the bridge. He hears Danny sing the closing line and pushes himself for his concluding solo (which is mainly composed of a lot of cymbal crashing and rhythmically tapping on the bass drum). The never-ending mass of fans go crazy as he hits the final notes and it brings a huge grin on his face. This is what Stiles lives for– performing poetic pop-punk with his best friends and seeing the thousands of smiling faces watching him.

  
  


“Thank you so much for coming out and supporting us today! We have a signing at our merchandise tent at five in the afternoon, but you'll be able to find the five of us spread out around the venue. We love you guys!” Danny yells towards the crowd with a wave before handing off the microphone to a stage hand. The five of them stumble backstage with their instruments in hand, post-show adrenaline making them all clumsy and giddy.

  
  


Stiles pulls them into a group hug, surrounding himself with his best friends, and they all mumble their appreciation into the center. “That was fucking sick dudes,” Isaac says as they break apart, beaming happily. The rest of the boys nod at the sentiment, similar expressions on their faces also. They chatter about what it felt like up on stage (it's still so new to them, even after three full studio albums). Allison and Lydia emerge from the group of stage hands, adoration evident in their eyes for their boyfriends. “You guys made it!” Stiles exclaims, waving his tired arms like a beacon.

  
  


Scott rushes towards Allison and presses a quick kiss to her lips before eloping her in a bear hug; Jackson and Lydia share private smiles and move to hold hands. Stiles fake gags at the PDA, but he's secretly happy for his friends, he knows how hard it is to be separated from the people you love while touring. “You don't need us to tell you how awesome you guys did today,” Allison laughs and they join in with her. The band has a soft spot in their hearts for New York, considering this is the place that they all met and became friends ( _fate_ as Danny calls it).

 

“Stiles come over here,” Lydia commands and Stiles knows better than to deny a pretty lady's request– he trips over his feet in an effort to stand near her. Lydia smirks (god how does Jackson deal with _this_ daily) and untangles her hand from her boyfriend's. She reaches behind her and pulls a cage out, a soft meow coming from the cage. “We brought her along on our road trip, she missed you.” Lydia chuckles as she unlocks the cage and a blonde tabby creeps out and launches herself at Stiles' beat up sneakers.

  
  


“Hey baby, I'm happy to see you too,” Stiles grins as he picks up his cat, Ms. Erica Reyes (that’s what it said on her collar when he found her, so he kept it) off from the floor and into his chest. She's purring like a machine and bumping her nose against Stiles' hand when he stops petting her; he hears his friends coo about _how cute_ he is (Stiles just sticks his tongue out childishly). Erica has been in his life since they first got signed two years ago, when he found her abandoned in the front of his apartment building, and it's been like true love ever since. The band fell to her charm also, eventually agreeing to call the band _Reyes of Anger_ in her honor.

  
  


“Not to rain on the love-fest going on,” Danny sweeps his hand to encompass him, Scott and Jackson, “but we need to figure out where we're splitting off too.” Danny pauses, giving the rest of them a moment to ponder before speaking again. “I'm gonna be doing guest vocals for _Sensory Overload_ , so I'll probably be rolling with them for the majority of the day.”

  
  


“I'm gonna be at our record label's tent doing the picture thing with our lovely fans,” Isaac chirps with a smile as bright as sunshine. Stiles knows with conviction that if he was a fangirl of this band, Isaac would be his favorite hands down (Scott would be a _very close_ second).

  
  


“I'm going to be taking Allison to the acoustic tent and we're probably going to end up teaching kids how to play some of our songs,” Scott announces while he reaches out to grab Allison's hand. Her ponytail swishes as she turns to press a kiss to Scott's cheek and it makes Stiles huff fondly.

  
  


“Jackson's going to be showing me around your tour bus,” Lydia speaks on behalf of her boyfriend as he's too preoccupied pretending that he’s not staring blindly at her (Jackson was never good at being discreet, though nobody calls him on it). “I'll bring all of Erica's stuff there for you Stiles,” she adds warmly and Stiles grins back.

  
  


“I guess I'll spend my day with Derek at our tent,” Stiles says and Erica meows when she hears Derek's name (besides Stiles, he's the only one she allows to hold her). His friends wolf-whistle and Stiles groans, he never should have admitted his crush (but in his defense, he slurred it with four shots of tequila running through his veins). “You guys are the worst, I'll let you all know if today's the day he finds out.” Stiles shifts his arms and Erica hisses at being jostled; he's almost off the stage when he hears his band mates shouting ' _stay safe baby boy_ ' and ' _go get him tiger_ '. If cats could laugh, Erica would be in hysterics right now (everyone in Stiles' life lives to see him suffer, it's now a fact).

  
  


Making his way to the _Reyes of Anger_ tent isn't so bad, apparently shirtless dudes carrying cats is a normal occurrence at music festivals, considering he get stopped only twice for an autograph (Erica's content with the ear scratches the fans give her). He sees the tent , bright red against the pale blue sky, surrounded by a small group of mostly teenaged fans; Stiles decided to waltz right through them instead of entering through the back. He smiles gratefully at them when they clear the way, squealing when they notice the blonde bundle of fur in his arms.

  
  


“Derek, I'm here to keep you company today,” Stiles announces when he gets to the front of the crowd– a bright smile on his face. Derek emerges from the back of the tent, the ridiculous muscles in his arms moving when he waves; Stiles nearly swoons ( _god, he has it bad_ ) and he feels the blood rushing up to color his cheeks. He watches as Derek pulls another folding chair from the pile of organized chaos and opens it next to the one already set up. Erica's eyes blink open from her nap and she mews when she sees Derek; the affectionate look Derek gives her makes Stiles' heart beat just a little bit faster.

  
  


“Stiles, come in. I didn't set you up a chair so you could just stand there,” Derek laughs– a welcome change from his usual-grumpy demeanor. He hands Erica over to Derek's open arms, smiling when she starts purring happily, and hops over the table into the band tent. He settles into the chair, pulling a Sharpie out of his pocket (he always carry one around, just in case) and starts signing anything that's shoved in his face. Mostly T-shirts and posters, although some zealous girls ask for their cleavage signed (he's careful not to touch, he tries to abide by the laws). He notices Derek gives each of those girls a steely glare as they walk away, Stiles isn't so sure on what it means.

  
  


The two of them finally catch a break after a few hours catering to the constant flow of people. Erica hopped off Derek's lap halfway through the round of people, opting to settle on the water tank and nap; Stiles wishes that he could do the same thing. “Derek,” Stiles whines, turning to face the other man, “my hand hurts.” Stiles flops the accused hand around for dramatic effect, trying very hard to keep the smirk off of his face.

  
  


Derek angles himself towards Stiles, an amused grin on his face and a mischievous glint in his bright green eyes. “I can only imagine the strain of scribbling your signature on everything,” he jokes, moving to take Stiles' injured hand in his. Stiles almost swoons again, knowing Derek noticed, if the gentle squeeze counts; Derek's hand is so warm and smooth against his calloused skin. “Let me help with the aches,” Derek says, his voice throatier and Stiles swears that the green in his eyes gets darker. Stiles has to control his breathing, jerkily nodding his head and he takes measured intakes of air.

  
  


Derek cradles his hand like it's expensive porcelain, a determined look on his face as he gently presses his thumb into the sore muscles of his fingers; Stiles knows his control is weakening at the sheer care of Derek's movements. He tips his head back, savoring the sweet relief of tension draining out of his hand and if he whimpers– Derek is kind enough not to say anything (Stiles would stubbornly refuse that he made the noise, but still). The two of them are so caught up in the moment, they don't notice that somebody is watching them until they hear a cough.

  
  


Stiles looks up to see a girl standing at the table, her eyes focused on his hand still in Derek's. He feels the flush of his cheeks and it creeps down to color his neck and he tries to snatch his hand from Derek's; Derek just tightens his grip and moves to flip his hand over so that their palms are touching. “Are you two dating?” She asks, her voice only slightly judging. Stiles starts to stammer out an answer, the words tripping over his tongue in an effort to be heard; Derek's just sitting back laughing with a carefree smile on his face. “I think you two should, you can totally tell you have feelings for each other.” The girl answers her own question before flippantly walking away.

  
  


“Oh god, am I that obvious?” Stiles groans, running his free hand through his hair nervously.

  
  


“I find it endearing, so it's okay.” Derek soothes, rubbing circles into the soft skin of Stiles' palm in an attempt to slow his racing heartbeat. Stiles lets the tension seep out from him, a small smile on his face. “I agree with the girl, by the way.” Derek adds, his voice soft.

  
  


“You want to date me?” Stiles squeaks, screwing his eyes shut as if it will ward off a bad reaction. If he can't see it, it didn't happen (that's been Stiles' motto since he was a freshman in highschool and it hasn't failed him yet). Derek chuckles, closer to Stiles' face since he can feel Derek's breath against his face. Stiles peeks through one eye to looks directly into Derek's, finding nothing but warmth in them, so he opens both eyes when he judges it's safe.

  
  


“Obviously,” Derek sighs, like Stiles is so dense for even asking such an insane question (which, Derek might be right, but Stiles is too stubborn to admit to it). Stiles beams before pressing his lips to Derek's, keeping the kiss chaste and full of promise. After all, it would be indecent to makeout in view of everybody.

  
  


They're holding hands as the next wave of fans approach the tent, gravitating closer towards each other as girls ask to take their pictures; knowing that when Stiles' checks instagram tonight, there will be hundreds of photo collages. The time passes quicker now, and it eventually reaches the time for the band's official singing. Erica wakes up from her nap as Isaac and Danny waltz into the tent, meowing at them so they pet her (she's a needy cat, nothing wrong with that). She nudges Derek's leg so he notices her, Derek sits her on Stiles' lap and she purrs contently. Scott, Jackson, Allison and Lydia wander in together– Stiles can feel their pride when they notice his and Derek's joined hands.

  
  


Derek and the girls set chairs up behind their lovers, so they don't take up so much space at the front. Derek leans forward to capture Stiles' lips, nipping at his bottom lip until it's red and swollen. Stiles keens before pulling back, a dazed expression on his face. Derek snakes his arm around Stiles, locking their fingers together once again. “You two are going to break the tour bus, I can feel it.” Scott moans while the rest of the guys wolf-whistle. Stiles is nothing but mature, so he flips his friends off lovingly.

  
  


Stiles snickers, leaping at the opportunity to make his friends uncomfortable (they've been doing it to him for years, so it's only fair). “Well you know what they say; drummers hit it harder than most.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted band!au and I was angsty because I didn't go to my local Warped date, so this happened in response!!  
> This was my first time writing strictly fluff (time to give me applause)
> 
> This fic would be nothing with out my beta and best friend Stephanie, who gets to deal with my whining and complaining daily <3 
> 
> find me here: mountainashmondays.tumblr.com


End file.
